Organizations or enterprises utilize an IT Infrastructure which includes servers, applications, databases, middleware, etc. as a critical aspect of their business. The hardware and software components of the IT infrastructure require constant attention of one or more support persons, such as network administrators, to ensure smooth operation of the organization's IT system. As the IT infrastructure has evolved, many tools have been developed to allow support persons to easily monitor various elements of the infrastructure, report critical errors and take corrective actions. However, existing systems require the support person to access a workstation, laptop, or server to access these tools or to take corrective actions. At present there is only a concept of alerting the support person via the person's mobile device of a problem in the IT infrastructure. However, existing systems do not allow the support personnel to provide instructions via his mobile device which are then executed in the IT infrastructure.
What is needed is a system and method for managing a network infrastructure using a mobile device.